Desktop organizers are commonly found in big box office supply stores. One such organizer has three or more tiered trays, with small pencil or knickknack boxes, and vertical slots integrated with the trays. This design allows the user to organize his or her mail, loose papers, file folders, etc., either horizontally or vertically. These organizers are typically made from sheets of translucent plastic or may have a wire frame with mesh side walls or trays. Other organizers are simple racks for sorting and storing paper files vertically. Desktop organizers may also be in the form of a translucent plastic cabinet with pull out drawers for holding paper clips, erasers, pens, scissors, staplers, rubber bands, etc. A rolled taper dispenser, a sticky note dispenser, and a reading lamp have been integrated with such organizers. With the proliferation of desktop computers, some computer monitor stands include desktop organization features, such as drawers, a pencil box, file shelves, etc.